


Fallen Through Ice

by BandGeek918, Churchill1253



Series: The Falling Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Character Death, Demons, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Ice Skating, M/M, Mystery, Resurrection, Sexual Humor, Spirits, Time Loop Torture, some horror elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek918/pseuds/BandGeek918, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchill1253/pseuds/Churchill1253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 2:45 pm on January 15, 1915, Krista Lenz went skating. At 3:27 pm, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she made a futile attempt to pull herself out of a freezing lake when the ice broke underneath her. At 3:30 Krista Lenz died.<br/>One hundred years later, Ymir Hirsh moves into a house by a particularly unsettling lake. After several questionable situations, she starts to wonder why her new house is trying to talk to her. She's just imagining things, ghosts can't be real... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, a new thing that popped into my head. Sorry about the short chapter, they will get longer I swear. This is just a prologue type of thing. Let me know what you think of it! Should I continue or not?

She glided across the ice, her skates engraving lines in the surface almost like a freshly dipped paint brush on a canvas. She leaped into the air and landed as she twirled on the tip of her right skate. The lake had frozen over better than ever in the last month than she had ever seen in her life. She relished at the feeling of the cold air on her face as she once again pressed forward, turning and continuing backwards, every now and then leaping into the air.

  
She paused at the edge of the ice, taking the entire lake into view. She reached a hand into her right pocket and held firmly to a silver locket, wrapping it around her index and middle finger. If she got enough speed going around the lake she could finally do it, the move she had been working on for months to perfect. She let go of the necklace and took her hand out of her pocket. She turned around to the land where there laid the only few houses for about three miles to the south. She bowed to an imaginary crowd that stood on the shoreline waiting for her to start her masterpiece.

She turned once again to the lake and pushed forward, putting her whole body into going as fast as she possibly could.  
Upon approaching the first turn, she put one foot across the other and gracefully followed the path of ice ahead of her. She turned again, this time heading towards the center of the lake. She picked up more speed, this time she was going to make it. She finally leaped into the air, throwing her entire body backwards while she spun herself in a 360 twist. She landed the twist/flip with her arms and one leg outstretched towards the horizons.

A huge smile made it's way onto her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and spun on the tip of her skate before finishing her set, sliding her foot on the ground and facing the shore. With closed eyes she bowed again to her imagination. A feeling of warmth bled through the cold and found it's way into her body. She straightened back up and smiled even wider soaking in every moment of this feeling. She did it!

  
_Crack_

The noise snapped her out of her daze. Her eyes flew open as she looked down at the white surface below her, only to see it starting to crack and break apart. Her eyes widened as the cracks and creased got wider and deeper, putting out her right foot, she started to run on the ice, back towards the shore. The ice beneath her suddenly gave way and cracked, plunging her into the freezing cold. any warmth she felt had left her body as she desperately tried to pull herself up to the surface. "HELP!" She screamed, but she knew deep inside that no one would be there to save her.

  
The ice that had been holding her from the shoulders up finally broke. Her whole body was submerged in the water. She couldn't feel a thing but the cold. The ice on top suddenly refroze. She took her fist and pounded as hard as she could, but it was in vain. She started to feel herself slipping and stopped putting up a fight. She was so tired. She reached a hand towards the surface as her eyes slipped shut. She thought of everything in her life up to that moment. Finally, she slipped into the dark abyss, knowing she'd never feel that warmth again.

She found herself sitting in the dark. Instead of a quite, peaceful oblivion, it made her restless and fearful. She looked around, well, she thought she did. It was hard to tell if her eyes were open of not. She looked off to the right and saw a bright light that burned into her retinas. Her body betrayed her as she moved towards the only thing she could currently see. As she became closer, the light grew around, engulfing her in it's presence. Once again she couldn't see anything.Out of the light came a large figure.

The large shadowy figure came into view the closer it got to her. It was a man with short blonde hair and thick eyebrows, his angular jaw looking like it could cut glass. He extended a hand out to her with a soft smile placed on his face, as scared as she was, she couldn't help but feel safe with this man. She placed her hand into his and stood up again. She brushed her shoulder length blonde hair back over her shoulder and looked up at the man again. He was a lot taller than 4'11", standing at a little over six feet.

"Hello, Historia Reiss," He said with a soft smile still on his face. "Or should I refer to you as Krista Lenz?"

"How do you know my name?"


	2. The Light Is Just As Frightening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the amount of comments and Kudos I got, guys! You all make me so happy! Feel free to comment some more, I swear I respond to every single one of them!

The man shrugged slightly, looking off for a moment before setting his gaze back on her. "I know a lot of things." He offered a hand up to her, helping her to her feet. "Walk with me?" He asked flashing her a charming smile. She nodded, not wanting to be left alone in this place, the light might have been better than the darkness, but not by much.  
As they started walking, Krista didn't know if even he knew where they were walking. It seemed to just be an endless white trail of light coming from an unknown source.

"Do you know what this place is?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. She shook her head silently, the feeling of dread stuck deep in her bones. "This is the plane of existence between Heaven and Hell. While not technically on earth, we are still in the same place that you ceased to exist."

  
She wished she could be surprised. But she felt nothing more past the slight realization that dawned on her that she was, in fact, dead. Another feeling of fear struck in her, her eyes widened as she started to fall to her knees. The man caught her easily, false concern masking his glee.

  
Who was this man?

He brought her back up again and smiled. The kind of smile that made your insides churn and make you feel nauseous, a sick grin. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, his once charming and soft voice gone, taken place by a multitude of demented voices. She fell down, instinctively wrapping her arms around her legs in a defensive position.

She noticed a slight wetness coming from the floor, looking down, she noticed water pooling around where she sat.

'Oh no.'

The water seemed to rise mysteriously, covering well past her ankles. Water started to pour out of her mouth as she coughed and sputtered. She grasped at her neck and chest, not being able to breathe. The man smiled sickly once more. "My name by birth is Erwin Smith. But I'm sure you know me better if I called myself a demon. I've been assigned to your case. Kiss it all goodbye because you'll never get another breath of fresh air after I'm through with you."

Krista felt herself breaking from the inside out. She shook her head violently, splashing the water around as she tried to show she'd make it through. He looked at her with glee. "I don't think so," He said, understanding what she was trying to convey. "Someone would have to find your body, find a way to put your soul back inside and even then, you wouldn't necessarily come back human." He tilted his head in thought. "What I mean to say is, there's more of a chance of Jesus getting it up the ass than you going back to the human world."

Krista shut her eyes, once again her sight failing her. Erwin's voice being flooded out by the sound of rushing water.

**2015**

  
Ymir Hirsh sat in the passenger's seat of her brother's car, waiting to arrive at the new house that her sister, Hange, wouldn't shut the fuck up about. She was yapping on and on about some fucking shit Ymir didn't actually care about. Levi looked as if he would soon burst and have an aneurysm. She sighed and stuck her forehead on the cool window trying to relieve some of her headache. As soon as her skin touched the glass however, she pulled her head back, placing her hand on her forehead. "God damn it!" She exclaimed.

"Fucking cold ass glass." She frowned, crossing her arms and adjusting her legs as her sister laughed at her. "Shut up, Four Eyes"

Hange looked over at her glaring. "Real original, asshole."

Ymir smirked "Not my fault you're blind."

Whose idea was it anyway to pack up and move halfway across the fucking country?

Certainly not hers.

As soon as they pulled up to the house, she jumped out of the still moving car and headed inside to see where the moving workers had put all of her things. "Ymir!" Hange scolded. "Don't jump out of a vehicle in motion!" Ymir didn't know why she was scolding her, being the same age, it sounded quite ridiculous. If anyone would tell her not to something, it should be Levi. He was two years older than his sisters. He was 19 while the other two were 17.

Though it seemed a little weird considering that they didn't look like each other very much. They had all shared the same father and had lived together with him until he died two years prior to the current date. Levi just looked at Ymir and scowled, silently warning her. She snorted at him and dismissing him with a wave of her hand. She turned around and looked at her surroundings. Everything was old as God himself and covered in dust, especially collected in the corners.

"God damn, Levi, I know how much you like to clean, but damn. How old is this house anyways?"

Levi rolled his eyes at his younger sister. "Stop being dramatic, brat." The older teen walked around her, folding his hands together. "The house was about to go off of the market, It's been empty for a hundred years. I decided if this was the lowest price, I'd buy it."

Ymir peered over a Hange, who proceeded to shrug. "Whatever," She said, walking up to a box with her name on it and lifting it up with ease. "I'm gonna go find a room that doesn't look like a spider took a shit in it." She sauntered off to the staircase located in the far east of the home. The second floor looked a lot like the first one. The once white walls, were turned beige from time abuse.

Cobwebs hung in several places, giving the hall a more eerie look to it. The red carpet was dirty and torn in some places. She walked over it carefully, not knowing how fragile their new home actually was. The further she went down the hall, the darker it had gotten. Nearing the end it was almost pitch black. They didn't even install electricity, for fucks sake! This was an outrage!

She reached the last door on the left at the end of the hall and peered inside, squinting against the darkness. Why were all the fucking curtains shut? Ymir leaned her head into the room, hoping to get a better look. She soon felt something push her further into the dark space, causing her to fall and drop her things. The only light in the room suddenly dissipated when the door slammed shut.

The sound of rushing water slowly reached her ears as someone pounded on the heavy wooden door.

"Ymir open the god damn door this instant!" Levi shouted from the other side. "Ymir, come on! Open the fucking door!"

She went to go speak, but suddenly started sputtering and coughing Her tan hands automatically went up to her throat. A disembodied voice floated into her ear.

" _Ymir_ ," It seemed to say. " _Help me_."

She curled up into a ball, not breathing, and soon fell into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, so spoops. I can't wait to hear what you think. What's gonna happen to Ymir?  
> What the hell's wrong with the house!  
> The scariest part is not having Wifi.  
> But like Foreshadowing to the max.


	3. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for me! Fell free to comment or what not. My editor is doing great be sure to wait for his work to come out!  
> Any contact info you need from me is in my bio. Now accepting requests!  
> Includes twitter, tumblr, kik I think?  
> Have fun!

Ymir slowly took note of her consciousness as her eyelids fluttered slightly open and shut. The light from the window made a point to burn into her retinas like a bad hangover. She sat up and shifted in the bed to rest her back against the headboard. She lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes, making a futile attempt to cease the pounding in her skull. She opened her eyes, fully taking in the room, and grimaced. "Still looks like shit..." She jumped at a certain voice coming from her right.

 

"Yeah, Levi is still working downstairs, the place is a total shipwreck. I've never seen him have so much fun in his life." Hange smiled softly. "Sorry I scared you." 

 

Ymir snorted trying to cover up that her sister, in fact, was the reason her pulse suddenly escalated. "You didn't scare me." 

 

Hange smirked, pushing up her glasses. "What would you call what just happened then? A sudden case of tourettes?" Ymir scowled at the girl and huffed. "Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked towards the dirty window. She looked around the room. Was this the same room she was in? The space had blue walls that were covered in cobwebs, moving with the breeze from the air conditioner. The carpet was originally white, but over the course of a few years it had become stained with dust, in desperate need of replacement. Ymir knew that this was another thing Levi would make her do during home renovations. 

 

The oak furniture that lined the walls were painted white, but had spots where the paint had chipped off, and their surfaces re-colored with residue. Old photographs were hung carelessly at angles that would drive a person with OCD insane. She couldn't actually see the photo within the frame, as the glass was caked with too much dust. The bed she was currently residing in had a golden floral comforter and was also dirty. Ymir made a disgusted face and stuck her tongue out. Why the fuck was she in this nasty goddamn bed?

 

She finally noticed several stuffed animals around her. She picked one up, closely examining the dusty fur of the blue bear. One of its eyes were torn off and the back had a slight rip in it. She dropped it back on the bed, glaring at the thing. What was this? A little girl's room? The darkened window looked out onto a lake. The water was murky, almost to the point of being black. It had not yet frozen over, but it was bound to be too cold to swim. The shore of the lake was hidden by tall weeds that had the appearance of that of a tree. She could tell that she wouldn't be able to see the water if she standing by it, even at her tall height of 5'11".

 

She looked back her sister who, despite the silence for a good two or three minutes, had remained by her side observing Ymir with curious eyes. Ymir thought of the water in the lake. Her eyes widened as her mind slowly pieced things together in her mind. ' _ I couldn't breathe _ .' She thought as she grazed her fingers along the length her throat. "What happened?" Hange's eyes finally met Ymir's. 

 

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me that. All I know is that you walked up here and a few moments later we heard a door slam shut and a loud thud. I ran up here with Levi on my tail and the door was locked. I had to pick the lock, and when we finally got it open you were hunched over like you couldn't breathe. When we got closer you put your hands over your ears and you were screaming and yelling at us." 

 

_ She saw two figures emerge from the dark with twisted grins that stretched across their faces. Their hands reached toward her as they laughed like they knew something she didn't. Whispers erupted around her as the two figures came closer. Her head was suddenly filled with strange visions. "Stay the fuck away from me! Don't touch me! Please, don't hurt me." She screamed at them, terrified... _

 

"I was so scared! Suddenly, you collapsed like you were dead... You've been out for a whole two days." Hange whispered with fresh tears pooling in her eyes. She put her brown hair back into a shaggy ponytail Ymir shifted uncomfortably on the bed and decided to look somewhere other than at her sister. Her eyes landed on the murky water of the lake again. "Well, I'm all good now." she said, attempting to comfort the slightly shorter girl. 

 

Hange looked at her sister while she wiped her eyes. "Ymir..." she started wringing her hands. "Is it happening again?" Ymir's face took on one of surprise. "No! I mean, I don't think-"

 

"So there's a chance?" 

 

Ymir waved her hands in front of Hange's face. "No! No! I'm better now! There's no way. The doctors said I would be fine as long as I kept taking the pills." 

 

"Have you been?" Hange scrutinized.

 

"Yes." replied Ymir.

 

Hange nodded in acceptance. "Just remember to be honest with this stuff. It’s why we moved in the first place, and we don't want to stay at another place that triggers you." Ymir nodded her head in agreement. "Sometimes I wish you'd tell us what happened." remarked Hange.

 

Ymir growled at the other girl. "You don't want to know." She stated darkly. 

 

"But Ymir, you're the only one who actually saw wha-" 

 

"HANGE!" 

 

This got the her attention. Ymir sighed. "Look, I get that you're curious, but I couldn't possibly describe to you what happened that day. I can't bring myself to say anything about it. Maybe one day..." 

 

Hange nodded, disappointed, but understanding. A sudden thudding sound reverberated through the walls of the house.

 

"HANGE, ANSWER THE GODDAMN DOOR, YOU BRAT." Levi screamed from the kitchen. Hange rolled her eyes at her brother, standing up. "I guess I'll go do the Heichou's work.”

Hange walked out the bedroom and strolled down the surprisingly lit hallway, where Levi had hired a few skilled technicians to do a few things around the house, like install a heater and another AC unit, as well as setup the Wi-Fi and the television. They had finished setting up the electricity yesterday, it was a good thing too, now they could actually see where they were going. She skillfully maneuvered around the technicians and down the stairs. 

 

"HANGE, GET THE DO-"

 

"Levi! I'm getting the door! Hold your damn horses!”

 

She halted by the entry-way into the kitchen. “By the way, Ymir's awake." 

 

Levi nodded, and started to make his way out of the kitchen towards the stairs. Hange took a few more paces toward the front door.She opened the large door, a quiet creaking sound emanating from the hinges. There stood two teens who appeared to be about the same age as the three siblings.

 

The male was a good deal taller than herself and Ymir standing at what she assumed to be a good 6'3". Hange herself stood at 5'7", a little taller than average height. 

 

His blonde hair was short and well kept. He had a bright smile that stood out against the tan skin of his face. He was dressed rather warmly compared to her. She wore a simple tan long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a pair of red Converse’s. The boy wore a heavy green jacket with baggy blue jeans and brown work boots. He held a silver tray of something that smelt almost heavenly

 

The girl on the other hand, was a bit farther away, standing almost on the edge of the porch. Hange’s mouth unhinged slightly at the her in surprise. She had shining blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun, with bangs that hung over her right eye. She was quite short, like really short. Maybe 5' at most. Her hands were shoved into the front pocket of her grey hoodie. She wore black, baggy jeans and black Vans. Even with her head faced elsewhere, she looked at Hange out of the side of her eyes. Hange locked eyes with the girl with the stoic face and blushed at the intensity of her blue eyes. The other girl looked away almost immediately, badly trying to hide her own blush. The boy, however, wasn't clueless to the exchange.  

 

The boy spoke up with a smirk. "Hi. I'm Reiner and the shorty hiding over there is my sister Annie. We hear you're the new neighbors." Annie growled behind him, obviously objecting being called by such terms. Hange huffed in good humor and smiled, pushing up her glasses once more. "That'd be us! Come on in, I was just putting on tea." Reiner smiled widely and stepped in excitedly past Hange. Annie rolled her eyes at her brother and followed silently behind, nodding towards the other girl with a slight blush and a very slight, but noticeable smile. Hange smirked. 

 

Oh she was going to have fun with this girl. 

 

The two siblings gasped in surprise at the immaculately clean downstairs area. Levi had finished cleaning downstairs right as the door had been knocked on. The old furniture had been replaced, and was currently lying in the backyard in a pile waiting to be cleaned. "Please, sit down." Hange offered, as she gestured to the black leather couch. The two siblings sat down as Hange went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Reiner leaned over to whisper to his sister.

 

"I thought this place was supposed to be really old. Why is it so clean?" He asked her. She shrugged not really caring after getting over the initial shock. "Ever stopped to think that they may have cleaned it?" 

"Well yeah, I'm not that stupid, but that clean in two days? There's not a human on earth that can clean that much that fast." They looked towards the stairs as the sound of multiple sets of footsteps sounded from above. Two teens descended from the stairs and set foot on the carpet. A short boy that stood somewhere between 5'2" and 5'4" with tan skin and dark hair looked over at them darkly. He wore two bandanas. One on the top of his head, and one over his nose and mouth. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, white pants, and brown boots. He pulled down the bandana covering his mouth and frowned. "Don't dirty up my couch..." He threatened. 

 

Reiner nodded in fear, while Annie rolled her eyes. 

 

Compared to Annie, the other girl was tall, but then again, everyone seemed to be taller than her. She had shaggy brown hair and slanted eyes, she guessed that they were all part Native American. That explained the tan skin and golden eyes they all seemed to have. She had a pretty clear chest, Annie guessed she was a C cup. She wore a grey long sleeve and white pants with black combat boots. Annie gave her a last look and blinked, glancing to where the energetic girl with the glasses had just emerged. Annie decided that Four-Eyes was a lot prettier than Tall and Shaggy over there. 

 

Ymir blinked at them and smirked, sitting down on the other couch, letting her sister by her to put down the tea and sit down. The short boy decided to sit down in the chair closest to the fireplace. "So... uh, like I was saying earlier, I'm Reiner Leonhart and this is my sister Annie Leonhart. Annie makes some awesome brownies. So we brought some over to say ‘Welcome to the neighborhood!’" 

 

"That's awful nice. Thank you!" Hange said with a smile, mostly directed towards Annie, who’s face was red from embarrassment. She nodded towards the girl that she still didn't know the name of. "You're welcome." Annie mumbled. Hange smirked at her, loving the girl's smooth voice.

 

"I'm Hange Ackerman." She introduced herself.

 

"I'm Levi Ackerman."He said, taking a brownie from the platter.

 

Ymir had yet to introduce herself, though she sent a smirk towards Annie that seemed to say "You're fucked." as she glanced between Hange and Annie. 

 

"Ymir Hirsh." she said, taking a brownie off of the plate and taking a bite.

 

"So, where's your parents?" Reiner asked without thinking. Annie shot him a look, she knew better than to assume things about people. She once had a run in with someone that ended badly on both parts. Levi looked Reiner uncaringly. 

 

"We live alone." Levi stated mysteriously. It seemed to Annie that he wasn't too keen on giving out anymore information than that. She could respect that. 

 

"Oh..." Reiner looked down, clearly feeling guilty. 

 

They asked each other some simple questions about their life, and joked around about Levi's love for cleaning until the sun set, plunging the outside world into darkness. Levi pat himself on the back for getting the electricity installed when he did. 

 

"Anyways, you guys sure are brave to buy the house!" Reiner changed the subject, letting Levi relax from defending himself.

 

Ymir glanced curiously. "What do you mean?" 

 

"You guys haven't heard the rumors?" 

 

"No...?"

 

"Well, it's said that a hundred years ago a girl used to live here by herself, no one knew her name and she had always either stayed in the house, or went out to the lake." He pointed towards the lake out the back window. "Even though you can't see it now, it used to be really great out there! While we’re on the subject, if you guys ever need any help out there cleaning it up or help with the lawn work, I'm always available to help." He smiled a boyish smile Levi nodded with a slight raise of the right corner of his mouth.

 

"Anyways, so the girl went out one day during the winter when the lake had frozen over to go skating. Though, when she was doing her final move that involved a jump, the ice broke as she landed and she fell under. The ice quickly rematerialized just like that.” Reiner snapped his fingers as he said ‘just.’

 

“It's said that she haunts this house, waiting for someone to help her..." 

 

Ymir furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait..." She started. "That's a pretty specific rumor. How did anyone know the story if nobody ever saw her? I mean ghosts are totally bogus, but still..."

 

"I guess it's a possibility that someone could have seen her."

 

"Then it's suggesting that someone saw her, but didn't bother to go help a drowning girl." Levi stated, sipping his tea, now curious about the story.

 

"Or it's suggesting that someone maybe knew something." Annie conversed

 

"Or did something."  Hange piped in, enjoying the topic of the supernatural. She had always had a keen interest in the study of paranormal activity. "This is exciting! Guys, we're living with a ghost!" A small smile appeared on Annie's lips before it quickly dissipated back into a stoic expression. 

 

"Hange, ghosts aren't real. But still, how could someone deliberately let a girl drown in a frozen fucking lake if they saw her fall in?" 

 

"I don't know. It's just a story we were told as kids. No one’s stepped foot in this house for almost a hundred years, except for us five and those workers upstairs. Even the realtors refused to come in." The technicians came back downstairs and began to leave in an orderly fashion, the last one giving the information to Levi as he paid them. He then left, shutting the door behind him.

 

Ymir was about to pipe in with something snarky, when a loud crash came from upstairs. "What was that?" Reiner asked hesitantly. Another loud crash was followed by a loud thud. "I don't know..." Hange answered "But this is quite exciting!" Ymir groaned, standing up and stretching. "Let's go find out shall we?" 

 

“I swear if those idiot technicians did something to my clean house…” said Levi between gritted teeth.

 

The five stood up and made their way to the stairs, then the house suddenly went dark.

 

"What's going on?!" Ymir yelled in shock.

 

"Relax, guys, the power just went out. I have a flashlight on my phone. Stupid fucking technicians..." mumbled Levi.

 

The flashlight blinked on from Levi's phone, and he pointed it towards Hange, who was hanging on to Annie for dear life. The two blushed and quickly removed themselves from each other.

 

Ymir laughed quietly, earning a glare from Hange, and Annie continued to look away, her face obviously reddened. Reiner and Levi both simply cracked smiles, albeit unseen. Somebody had to break the silence.

 

"Now," Levi started. "Let's go take a look upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I really hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.  
> What do you think they will find upstairs?  
> Will Hange and Annie ever catch a break?


	4. Under The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they investigate the top floor, the five teens find something they didn't think they'd even lay eyes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long, long time, my editor finally finished editing. You can thank him "politely" for his "extensive" time spent on this chapter. I will be making a narration of this story with voice actors and all that jazz. If you are interested in doing so, contact me on Kik Messenger(info available on bio)  
> OR bt918@yahoo.com  
> If you can draw out the scenes as we go along with the video also feel free to contact me.

_Time, a nonexistent entity, a figment of imagination. Something intangible that they had given a name and thus become slaves to, but in a state of such like one that had been conceived again in the endless loop of terror, never knowing how to contrast the reality of nightmares and dreams, you'd readily believe in anything as if to cling to any trace of hope lost in a sea of nothingness._

 

_She held on to the idea of time, both giving her a sanguine expectation  for the world that fell just beyond her reach and eradicating that Utopia at the same time. She was trapped. The once majestic house was no more than a cell. The walls of the cage she fell victim to were an illusion, yet a vital aspect of her reality. The hope that she would one day be reborn into a different life, a different world held her sanity, she drew strength from it._

 

_Sometimes she felt the clinging hands of loneliness gripping her, giving no sign of letting go. The cage had taken away the freedom she once had, the freedom she now had to yearn for. She longed for the state she was in to be forever vanquished, as she took strides in a new form. A form that she had once been, and forever wanted to be._

 

_Specific rules had been set for her, each coming with a dire consequence if not correctly followed. She was not allowed to leave the grounds. Attempting to break this rule was considered unspeakable, yet she had still attempted to vacate upon several occasions. This breach of the law set in stone was grounds for something HE liked to call 'time loop torture.'_

 

_This was both the most disturbing and painful thing she had felt in her existence. She could still feel the collapsing of her lungs that had long since been rendered useless. The icy feeling of death lingering within her, freezing water rushing through her veins. This feeling of the cold embrace of death staggered after her, bringing forth its presence and staying by her side. Never to live, never to breathe, she waited. Until the sun rose in the west and set in the east, she stayed._

 

_No one had come for a century as she rotted away, forgetting the simplest details. Did she have dimples? Was her hair blonde? Her form changed as she forgot how she once was. Though there were reminders as to what she once was, she couldn't come in physical contact with objects of the other reality, leaving the once beautiful photographs to collect dust and hide the evidence. Though, it was spoken of that she could touch humans._

 

_When someone finally came, they weren't there for her. They knew not of what they resided with. She existed in her room, a memory of the life before, and waited. She would do anything in her power to have her life restored. When a girl walked in, she was entranced by her. She sensed some power in this girl. She would make the girl see her, to help her. One way or another, she knew this was her savior, a creation of God himself._

 

/////

 

The stairs looked a bit unstable for Annie's liking, as if they could break with the slightest bit of pressure. She wondered if Levi was planning on replacing those too. Where did they even get the money anyways? The family seemed to be filled to the brim with unshared information, but Annie knew better than to ask, she'd have to wait until one of them decided to explain themselves.

 

The whirring sound of the heater slowed to a stop, and the house suddenly grew colder...

 

"Great!" The sarcastic voice of Ymir sounded. "Now it's cold _and_ I can't see! What could possibly make this any better?" She threw her arms up in the air before leaning on the wall behind her. Annie rolled her eyes, annoyed by her childish antics. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her own cell phone, turning on the flash and pointing it towards the stairs.

 

"Are we going or not?" She asked bluntly. "You want to go first, smartass?" Ymir growled. "Be my guest." Annie huffed in irritation and once again faced the stairs. Even if she didn't like the general look of the staircase, she wouldn't let Ymir damage her pride. She put her foot on the first step and listened to it creak underneath her shoe. Hange followed behind her wordlessly, shining her light ahead of her, which just happened to be pointing at the shorter girl's posterior.

 

The full hips shifted back and forth with every step she took. Hange's mouth opened slightly at the majesty and involuntarily reached her hand forward to touch her, but fell short when she felt someone smack her on the head. She turned around and saw her older brother smirking at her and glared at him.

 

"Hands to yourself, brat." Annie stopped for a split second to turn around and stare stoically at the pair before turning back around and continuing.

 

"Sorry!" Hange said in a panicky tone. "I thought I saw... a hair!..."

 

"On her ass?" Ymir asked smirking from the back of the line.

 

"Ymir, shut up!" Hange yelled as her eyes widened even further. She waved her hands back and forth, the light from her phone dancing around the small space of the staircase walls. Though no one saw it, Annie's face had reddened. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

 

"Whatever..." Annie muttered just loud enough for the others to hear her. She heard the sound of footsteps trying to catch up with her. When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped and tensed looking at the sight in front of her. Ymir pushed the others out of her way, coming up right behind her and looking out to the dark hallway.

 

"Oh my God." She uttered, her eyes widening.

 

An inch or so of water flooded the hallway, lapping against the wall with every swish of the churning puddle. The sound of rushing water filled the creeping silence. Annie and Ymir looked out to the narrow way as the rest of their party continued to catch up. Levi looked out into the hallway and growled.

 

"Those fucking workers ruined my house."

 

Annie held up her hand to silence them and listened. Where was that sound coming from? Ymir stepped into the water and waded towards the sound, Annie right behind her. They reached the end of the hall, on the other side of the room that Ymir had woken up in sat a white door.  "Guys, I think this is where it’s coming from." Ymir noticed the spontaneous cracks in the door that lead down to the golden brass doorknob. She reached a hand out to the knob, slowly grasping around it and shifting it with the slightest of movement. She fully turned it, sliding the door open with a loud creaking noise.

 

Ymir noted the sink and toilet. ' _So, it’s the bathroom._ ' she thought. She noticed the bathtub in the corner of the room. It was a white porcelain tub that had been stained over the years, with lions paws and an extravagantly made faucet and handles. The water was pouring out of the faucet and overflowing the tub. Ymir rolled her eyes wondering just how much time had been wasted on coming up here. She trudged through the water and leaned over the tub, turning off the tap. She looked into the water curiously.

 

 _Why is the water black in here? It was clear running out of the tub._ She leaned closer, reaching into the water. The cold feeling of the liquid sent a shiver down her spine. Suddenly, with a speed and force like no other, her head was pulled underneath the water, causing her to suck in water. She felt a cold hand upon her neck, pulling her further under the water. Ymir's eyes bulged as they laid upon what lurked underneath the surface.

 

The figure definitely looked to be human, or at least the remnants of one. The skin had turned to a shade of blue over the years of being subjected to the detrimental effects of death. The eyes took on a red hue mixed with a black color. Ymir was filled with sorrow as she stared into its eyes, feeling their hopelessness sink into her body, leaving her cold and numb. Its hair was absurdly long, reaching lengths near her feet. It shined black, swirling around in the water and  tangling further. The strange thing to her though, was through all of it, the creature seemed to be sort of... _beautiful_. She could tell it was definitely a girl, maybe the girl in the legend. She pulled Ymir closer and whispered something in her ear. Ymir's mind toppled on itself as the words flooded into her ears. All the sudden the hand disappeared and Ymir was pulled up out of the water.

 

She sputtered and coughed up the remaining water in her lungs. "What the hell was that? Did everyone else see that!?" yelled a frantic Reiner. Hange stood with a wonderstruck look on her face that soon gave way to maniacal grin. Annie looked over to her and rose an eyebrow, somehow not seeming to be fazed. Levi quickly knelt down next to his younger sibling and pounded on Ymir's back helping her cough up the water.  

 

Ymir's panicked breaths escaped her cold lips, her mind and thoughts racing, wondering what in the hell had just happened. It wasn't possible that something like this could be happening. These things didn't exist right? However, what she had seen underneath the surface had no other explanation. Unless she was actually insane, but seeing as everyone else in the room had witnessed the event, that obviously couldn't be the case. She burrowed her head in her knees, pulling them up to her chest.

 

She felt sick, but she guessed that's how you were supposed to feel when your entire world toppled on itself. She moved her head to look at her ecstatic sister when she starting talking.

 

"Guys-" Hange started, but was soon cut off by Levi.

 

"No."

 

"But, Levi I-"

 

"No."

 

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

 

"No." Levi pointed at her with finality in his tone.

 

"Come on!"

 

"You'll dirty my house, you twat."

 

"I'm going to do it anyways!"

 

"It's not happening."

 

"Annie will help me."

 

"Whatever." Stated Annie, not in the least giving a shit.

 

"Ha! See! We're going to do it!"

 

Ymir, who had finally tuned into the conversation, rose her eyebrows. "You're gonna do what now? You've only known each other for a few hours."

 

Hange waved her hands around frantically while Annie turned away, trying to hide the obvious blush. "Not like that, you asshole!"

 

"Could’ve fooled me. So, just clearing it up, I almost fucking died by the hands of an unknown entity and you're focusing on flirting with the midget?" Annie flushed for a moment before glaring at the tall brunette.

 

"You didn't almost die, plus, I'm not flirting! I'm simply requesting her help for an experiment. And just because you're the size of the damn Eiffel Tower doesn't make her a midget."

 

"Oh please! how tall is she? 4'10"?"

 

"I'm 5', but I suggest you shut the fuck up before I peel your skin of with a rusty spoon."

 

"Ouch.." Ymir cringed

 

Hange waved her hands around once again, this time trying to regain everyone's attention. "We're missing the point! My experiment!"

 

"Annie doesn't even know what she's getting herself into." Levi helped Ymir up.

 

"I don't care." Annie mumbled.

 

"See? She'll go along with it. It'll be great! We'll set up recorders an-"

 

"I'm not in on this." said Levi, but Hange ignored him and kept talking.

 

"And we'll interview Ymir and try to make contact using a seance! I'm so excited!"

 

"Why not use a Ouija board? I'm sure you have one buried somewhere in your mess of shit." Ymir questioned.

 

"Don't encourage her."

 

"That's a great idea!" She turned to the other siblings. "Why don't you guys spend the night and help me get started?" Reiner scratched his head thinking. "Honestly, it sounds interesting, but I've got wrestling practice in the morning and I need to hit the sack soon." Hange pouted and sighed, looking at Annie with big eyes. The smaller girl rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her with a ghost of a smile.

 

"Whatever."

 

Hange let out a loud squeal, putting her arms around her and hugging her.

 

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Annie seethed with a blush. Hange grinned and tightened her grip on the other girl. "No." Annie lifted her hand up and punched the other girl, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to hurt.

 

"Ouch!" Hange let go and rubbed her cheek before crossing her arms.

 

"You're the one who wouldn't let go."

 

"Oh, don't be like that! You liked it."

 

"Prove it, bitch."

 

"I don't need to," said Hange. "You're the one blushing."

 

This prompted Annie's blush to noticeably deepen.

 

"Alright, break it up, girls. You're both pretty." Ymir intervened. Annie turned away from Hange with an intensely red face, while Hange smirked and put her arm around her shoulder. Levi rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "Whatever's happening, you need to decide and then help me clean up this me-" Levi's eyes widened as he opened the door.

 

"Where did the water go..?" He questioned.

 

The hallway was back to its normal state, the water was now nonexistent and the floors were completely dry. Levi furrowed his brow once more, even more befuddled than before. Hange took this moment to lean over his shoulder and grin.

 

"Levi?" She poked his shoulder annoyingly

 

"Huh?" He asked still in shock over the lack of water in the hall. How was this not fazing her at all? Wasn't she the slightest bit confused or scared?

 

"Can I do the seance now?"

 

Levi sighed. "Whatever..."

 

About half an hour later, the three siblings and Annie were settled in the dining room with red candles spread out and several items on the table. they were all joined in hands as Hange started the ritual. "We welcome the spirit that resides in this house. We would like to talk to you. If you are here, show us a sign." Silence filled the room, floating into Levi's ears. He didn't want to believe that something was wrong in his house, but there was honestly no other explanation as to what was going on.

 

"Nothing's happening..." Levi mumbled glancing at his younger sister. Hange opened one of her closed eyes and shushed him before closing it again.

 

"You have to be patient! Anyways, if there is anything in here, please show us a sign." A couple of moments passed before a thudding sound came from the living room. Hange looked towards the sound excitedly and wriggled around, closing her eyes once more.

 

"Do we have to close our eyes? I feel like we're praying and it's not okay." Ymir stated, trying to distract herself from the sound. Hange rolled her eyes and scoffed.

 

"Fine, ruin my fun. You can open your eyes and do it your wa-" Her voice trailed off as her head was thrown back. Their hands disconnected as she gripped the table, her body covered with invisible fire. Her knuckles turned white as she balled her fists. Her entire body started to shake, as if some unseen force was trying to take control of her being. Pain spread quickly beneath her skin, like she was ripped from her own body. 

 

"Hange...?" Ymir asked reaching out towards her. Hange stopped shaking and straightened up, though her head remained hanging down. Her hands stretched out as she seemed to be inspecting them in wonder. "H-Hange?"

 

She turned towards Ymir in a flash. "It's you!"

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes, you! I can't believe this actually worked! Wow, I feel so great!"

 

"Hange?"

 

She turned towards the taller girl in confusion. "Who? Oh! You must mean this body! No, I'm Krista."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was a fun ride. Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. I want to hear what you guys think about it.  
> Questions to think about:  
> What do you think Krista has to say?  
> What do you think is going to happen?  
> Why is Hange such a nerd?  
> (ten points to the house of your choosing if you answer the following question)  
> Is my editor an asshole?


	5. Ghost in the Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's been a hot minute!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update as soon as I can!

Levi was unimpressed, he glared at the girl with a cold fire in his eyes. “Okay, Hange you can quit it now. You’ve had your fun.”

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Hange to pull pranks like this, of course this one was pretty good, Levi didn’t believe it for a second. Annie frowned and pointed at the eyes of the girl who was now taking on a whiteish blue int to her face. 

“That doesn’t look normal.”

Hange looked over in confusion, her brows furrowing together. “I’m not Hange, I’m Krista. But I would like to know who you are.” she turned around and pointed towards Ymir. 

“I’m gonna be the girl who throws you out of the window if you don’t stop with this shit.” She growled raising her voice and standing up.

“Look,” Krista-Hange said calmly also standing up feeling a chill go up her arms. “I’m no-” Hange looked around as her eyes widened. Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face. “Oh my goodness…. I haven’t felt anything in a century, but I’m cold? Is this what that feeling is?” She let a sob heave out of the chest that wasn’t hers to cry. 

“I’m not too sure what’s going on, but this can’t be good.” Annie stated crossing her arms.

Ymir exchanged eye contact with the others in the room wearily as the possessed girl cried, in joy or sadness, no one was quite sure. “Are you okay?” Ymir cautiously put a hand on Hange’s head. The sobbing stopped and was replaced with a gasp. 

Krista-Hange felt a warm pressure on her scalp, it was a great difference from the cold temperature that the body had provided her

Ymir felt her hand be grabbed by Krista-Hange and pulled excitedly. “I haven’t felt human contact in a century either. This is wonderful! You can help me!”

Ymir tried to pull her hand away from the other girls winter cold grasp. “Ack! You’re as cold a Jack Frost’s left nipple, let go of me goddammit!”

“Help you what?” Annie asked with curiosity getting the best of her.

“Help me find ou-” The girl suddenly stopped, the body once again convulsing and dropping to the ground. Hange’s body finally stopped ad Levi held her to his chest and hugging her close. 

“That was awesome…” Hange whispered weakly as her eyes fluttered open and shut. Levi’s glare hardened on her face, Hange going in and out of consciousness. 

“AWESOME? YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU INCREDIBLY ANNOYING GNAT.” He snarled viciously, his teeth bared and vein popping out from his forehead.

“Now we find out what she wants.” Ymir said, ignoring her siblings squabble and tapping her fingers on the table.

“Don’t you care that she could’ve died?” Annie asked her, not judging her, just honestly curious.

“Eh, she didn’t seem to care when I almost died when she was flirting with you.” Ymir batted back

“Fair point. Where do we start?” She cracked her knuckles.

"Where every good mystery starts, I guess. Let's hit the books"


End file.
